Nuestros recuerdos
by Namikaze Nikkita
Summary: Todo parece perfecto en su vida... con complicaciones como las de cualquiera pero tienen mas de lo que pudieran pedir. Pero... ¿Qué pasaria si todo tu mundo comienza a caerse en pedazo, todo por lo que has peleado se desvanece dejandote en un vacio lleno de desesperacion? ¿Tendrias el valor de volver a iniciar?
1. Chapter 1

6 años después de la captura de la carta oculta, Sakura y compañía habían recuperado su vida con una relativa normalidad, todo lo que podría ser siendo que ella era la nueva dueña y maestra de las cartas, y aunque en su tercer año de preparatoria seguía teniendo problemas con las matemáticas y los retrasos, seguía siendo una maravillosa atleta y gimnasta.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!- se escucho un grito agudo en la apacible casa Kinomoto

-¡Te dije que te durmieras temprano! ¡Es tu primer día y ya llegaras tarde!- un pequeño peluche amarillo regañaba a la causante del grito mientras volaba frenéticamente a su alrededor.

-¡No podía dormir con todo el escándalo que estabas haciendo!- le contesto casi apartándolo de un manotazo para poder seguir moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de vestirse y aventaba alguna que otra cosa ocasionalmente a su mochila.

-Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Spi, el me reto, dijo que no podría superar su puntuación en un videojuego. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!- la joven dueña de las cartas suspiro pesadamente y movió negativamente la cabeza haciendo que los largos mechones de cabello castaño claro golpearan sus mejillas. Y es que el tiempo no había pasado sin causar cambios, Sakura era un poco más alta, su cabello más largo casi rozando su cintura, los años de ejercicio físico habían logrado que su figura fuera completamente estilizada, no tenía nada que envidiarle a las modelos de la época y a pesar de todo esto aún conservaba aquel deje de ingenuidad y ternura en la mirada, lo cual solo hacía que se viera más hermosa, era casi una réplica de su madre. En resumen era una belleza que robaba miradas y suspiros al pasar, sin embargo seguía igual de distraída que siempre y eso aun le causaba algunos problemas, justo como en este momento que no se fijo al caminar y estuvo a punto de caer al atorarse con los cables que Kero había dejado tirados el día anterior, eso aunado con su retraso lo único que logro fue que se pusiera de peor humor

-¡Deberías ocupar tu tiempo en hacer cosas productivas!- medio grito señalándolo, dejando su dedo tan cerca que el guardián tuvo que retroceder algo asustado por el tono de voz aunque se recupero al recordar el carácter gentil y la paciencia de santa que su dueña le tenia

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Se la pasa retándome y molestándome. Tú deberías...

-¡Viven a kilómetros de distancia! ¡Por dios kero madura!- interrumpió un poco harta aunque tratando de calmarse. Lo entendía, pasarse la vida encerrado y sin nadie con quien hablar excepto ella debía ser extremadamente pesado.

-Pues entonces no soy el único que debe madurar, el es el que quiere que nos veamos en su próxima visita para cumplir el reto y demostrar quién es el mejor- hizo una pose que para él era heroica, sin embargo solo logro que a la castaña le corriera una gota por la cabeza mientras lo veía fijamente

-Siempre que se ven se la pasan pegados al televisor. Te quedaras ciego- le dijo en un tono cansado y repetitivo no era la primera vez que se lo decía y aunque nunca la escuchaba se seguía preocupando por él.

-¡Sakura! ¡Han llegado por ti!- el grito de su padre interrumpió su pequeña pelea con el guardián del sello, hizo que acelerara sus preparativos, borro su expresión cansada siendo substituida por una sonrisa radiante e hizo que el pequeño peluche se molestara y volara al escritorio para enfurruñarse a gusto.

-¡Me voy! Kero pórtate bien, te deje algo en el refrigerador pero por favor quédate en la habitación hasta que mi papa se vaya ¿si?- susurro a toda prisa dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Lo único que quieres es no dejar esperando a ese...- la mirada que le lanzo la joven lo dejo helado así que prefirió quedarse callado mientras la chica partía dando un portazo.

-No se preocupe Sr. Kinomoto, me asegurare de que desayune algo- le aseguro al jefe de la casa un joven alto, cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y aproximadamente 17 años

-Se lo agradezco joven Li. Siempre está cuidando de mi hija- respondió con una sonrisa que era una mezcla de agradecimiento y resignación, sabía que pronto el sería el encargado de cuidar a uno de sus tesoros más grandes. El joven chino no contesto pero siguió sonriendo dando a entender que lo comprendía y que por supuesto él la cuidaría.

-Lo siento. Te hice esperar mucho Shaoran?- interrumpió la ojiesmeralda mientras bajaba las escaleras atropelladamente e inmediatamente después enfocaba por completo su atención en el visitante como si fuera el único en el pequeño recibidor.

-Acabo de llegar- le mintió con una sonrisa y después de ver su gesto preocupado agrego- no te preocupes, estamos bien de tiempo, incluso llegaremos un poco más temprano de lo usual- estaba acostumbrado a los retrasos de la joven por lo que siempre llegaba mucho antes de la hora acordada. No por nada llevaba tanto tiempo cumpliendo esta rutina que le daba cuerda a su vida.

-Me voy papa. Regresare un poco tarde tengo practica- se despidió algo más tranquila mientras se acercaba al castaño quien a su vez cargaba la pequeña mochila que llevaba la chica- no quiero que mi hermano...

-¿No quieres que haga qué? Monstruo- pregunto el susodicho desde la puerta aun con su uniforme de trabajo, había llegado temprano por lo que no lo esperaban y eso solo provoco un escalofrió en la joven, hizo que una gran gota cayera por la cabeza de Fujitaka mientras sonreía tratando de calmar los ánimos y provoco que Shaoran volteara rápidamente en su dirección justo a tiempo para que su mirada chocara con la del pelinegro causando las ya comunes chispas que se aparecían en cada encuentro- ¡¿qué haces aquí mocoso?!

-Hijo, sabes que el joven Li viene todas las mañanas por tu hermana- esas palabras solo causaron un gruñido de parte de él. Por supuesto que lo sabía, es solo que nunca lo había presenciado siempre se iban antes de que el llegara, todo parecía demasiado sincronizado. Pero ¿!como es que su papa estaba de acuerdo con esta locura?! ¡Aun era demasiado joven! Como se atrevía este mocoso cualquiera a... Preparo los puños, le enseñaría que nadie viene a robarse a la persona que más quiere y se va limpio en el intento

-Touya no hagas eso- regaño amablemente un joven de cabello claro, lentes y hermosa sonrisa

-No te metas Yuki... Esto es entre este tipo y yo- contesto el joven doctor apenas mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Discúlpenlo las guardias siempre lo ponen de mal humor verdad?...- el otro apenas lo miro no perdía de vista al chico al lado de su hermana y este a su vez respondía con la mirada más retadora que existía en su repertorio- vamos déjalos irse o llegaran tarde, deja tus celos para después- susurro, su amigo puso su atención en él y lo miro con el coraje que le daba cada vez que tenia razón y hablaba del gran amor que le tenía a su hermana en voz alta.

-Cállate Yuki!

-Vámonos Shaoran- Sakura, viendo la oportunidad de escapar tomo la mano del joven chino quien al sentir su tacto se relajo, salió corriendo arrastrándolo detrás de ella mientras los gritos furiosos de su hermano se escuchaban por toda la calle. Algunas cosas nunca cambian

* * *

Hola personitas lindas que se toman la molestia de leer este pequeño fic que lleva años rondando por mi cabezita loca llena de historias confusas.

Pequeña explicacion... yeiii!

Tengo dos parejas de anime favoritas de todos los tiempos una es Minato y Kushina (como podran darse cuenta en mi otro fic "Yo estoy aqui", ay ya yo haciendo promocion haha), y ellos mis queridos Sakura y Shaoran... por cierto esto es una manera de agrandar lo que yo supongo paso despues porque las queridas hermanas CLAMP nos dejaron en suspenso XD.

Espero que les guste si creen que lo merezco me pueden dejar un review en la parte de abajo del cual estare encantada de leer y contestar mas adelante si tienen preguntas.

Si todo sale bien estare subiendo historia el miercoles o jueves o si no hasta el lunes... espero les guste y disfruten tanto de esto al leer como yo al escribir muchas gracias

Ja ne!


	2. Comprometidos

-Aun no sé porque se porta así cada vez que te ve- reflexiono mientras extendía la mano y su acompañante ponía los libros que necesitaría para esta hora en su palma y la mochila en el casillero en una perfecta sincronía.

-Supongo que tiene miedo a perderte, me ve como el malo de la historia que quiere quitarle a su pequeña hermana para maltratarla... y aunque me cueste decirlo pienso que es un buen hermano y te adora, aunque nunca lo admitiré frente a él- Sakura sonrió tiernamente y tomo su mano para acercarlo a ella, mientras le agradecía a la vida por ponerlo en su camino.

-Soy una chica afortunada. Algo bien debí haber hecho en algún punto de mi vida para merecer esto. No solo tengo al mejor hermano del mundo o la familia perfecta, también te tengo a ti, el mejor novio del planeta- se puso de puntillas para juntar sus labios en una sencilla caricia mientras el chico la veía impresionado por sus palabras para después sonrojarse violentamente, amaba esas tímidas y sosegadas muestras de cariño, pero en ese momento no fueron suficientes para él, así que profundizo el beso pasando su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha y moviendo sus labios con insistencia sobre los de su compañera, quien no queriendo quedarse atrás respondió el beso con entusiasmo y aferro las manos a sus hombros disfrutando plenamente de la sensación. Una risita musical los interrumpió haciendo que se separaran de golpe, preocupados.

-Siento tener que romper el ambiente pero estoy aquí para recordarles que si no se apresuran llegaran tarde a sus respectivos clubs.- Una hermosa chica de cabello largo de un negro obscuro y con los ojos de color azul obscuro casi llegando al negro pero con una chispa traviesa los observaba con su característica sonrisa.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- le contesto a su mejor amiga escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio en uno de sus ya muy típicos ataques de timidez, este a su vez les sonreía a ambas sin ocultar su sonrojo, no tenia caso ya que era obvio por la expresión divertida de Daidouji que ya lo había notado.

-Lo sentimos Tomoyo- se excuso con una de las pocas personas que lo conocían bien y apretó el hombro de su novia con delicadeza- en cuanto a usted señorita, su amiga tiene razón, la capitana de las porristas no puede llegar tarde a la primera práctica del año. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le darías a las novatas?

-Mira quien lo dice Sr. estrella del equipo de futbol. A donde se iría toda esa admiración de sus fans?- rio mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo y el la atacaba con cosquillas, haciendo que sus carcajadas llenaran el pasillo.

-Chicos... son una pareja encantadora pero se les hará tarde- golpeo suavemente el hermoso reloj de pulsera que llevaba y después señalaba la puerta.

-Tiene razón... debes irte, yo aun tengo algo de tiempo- se separo un poco solo para poder ver sus ojos y acomodar delicada y amorosamente el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme que se había desacomodado un poco por el beso y el juego anterior. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, Wei y el siempre se preocupaban para mantener su imagen impecable y allí estaba ella tirando sus esfuerzos a la basura, aunque se consolaba pensando que algún día no muy lejano ella se encargaría de hacer lo contrario.

-Entonces me voy... te veo en clases más tarde- interrumpió sus pensamientos y beso su mejilla para después salir corriendo en dirección a la cancha solo volteando una vez y lo justo para despedirse con la mano de la otra chica- Te veo después Tomoyo.

-Sakura, vamos llegaras tarde- le dijo jalándola después de 5 min de no despegar la mirada del lugar por el que su novio había desaparecido.

Las acrobacias de la joven no eran algo que se pudiera igualar fácilmente, eran producto de años de trabajo, y esa era la razón por la que Sakura Kinomoto era la capitana de las porristas.

-Vamos chicas si siguen embobadas viendo al equipo de futbol jamás podrán perfeccionar esta rutina. Por lo que nos despedimos de la competencia regional... ¿es lo que quieren?- grito con fastidio la capitana, ella era muy paciente pero no le pasaba desapercibido que la mayoría de sus compañeras a quien veían tan descaradamente era a su novio y eso la ponía de mal humor. Suspiro para calmarse y se dispuso a repetir la secuencia para las novatas tratando de no ser tan exigente, sin saber que Shaoran no era el único observado.

-Kinomoto es una mujer muy bella, sin contar elegante, ¿crees que ella aceptaría salir conmigo? No sé, tal vez...- comentaba un chico rubio, un nuevo alumno, mientras veía embelesado a la susodicha, aunque no pudo terminar la frase ya que un balón se estrello de lleno en su cara mientras que sus compañeros contenían la risa, todos sabían muy bien quien había lanzado ese tiro- que diablos te pasa Li?!

-Me disculpo Fuwa, fue un accidente- le contesto en un tono que daba entender que no se arrepentía para nada, frio, serio, en apariencia una disculpa completamente educada aunque escondía detrás una amenaza clara- aunque creo sinceramente que deberías concentrarte, estamos a mitad del campeonato, enfócate quieres? Además ella está completamente fuera de tu alcance- susurro entre dientes de manera que casi nadie lo escucho.

-¡Rayos Li!- maldijo por lo bajo una vez que el castaño volvió a su posición. Así que trato de desquitar su coraje con su compañero más cercano- ¡dijiste que tenia excelente puntería! ¡Que jamás fallaba!

-Y no lo hace- repuso este con una sonrisa.

-Aun te duele el golpe Sho?- se burlo su amigo mientras lo veía ponerse una paleta de hielo en la nariz y se quejaba como un loco de que ese golpe casi le desfigura el rostro. Si, era algo atractivo, transferido, por lo tanto la novedad, aunque su actitud presumida y ególatra solo lograba que algunos se sintieran incómodos a su lado- vamos no es para tanto.

-Cállate Akira! Tú no sentiste el golpe... Li tiro con demasiada fuerza. Es un torpe... Esto solo altera mis planes

-¿Planes?- levanto una ceja, perdió el interés por su almuerzo que hasta el momento lo había mantenido entretenido y siguió la mirada de su amigo hacia los jardines, donde descansaban las alumnas de 3 de preparatoria, pero la mirada de Shotaro descansaba específicamente en una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro y otra de cabello largos y ojos azul obscuro- Daidouji? o Kinomoto?

-No te negare que Daidouji también es encantadora, cautivante, pero tiene algo que me hace desconfiar de ella inmediatamente, sin embargo Kinomoto es definitivamente mi tipo.

-Bueno, buena suerte con eso Shotaro- su tono de voz lo ofendió por lo que regreso toda su atención a él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso crees que no caerá ante mí? ¿Que no puedo conquistarla?

-Ella es muy amable con todos y es cierto, es realmente linda y a pesar de todo eso tu verdadero obstáculo es Li.

-¿Nunca se separa de ella?- lo interrogo ávidamente y en silencio procurando ser un poco sutil y tratando de reunir toda la información posible.

-Realmente no estoy muy seguro del tipo de relación que llevan, bien sabes que también soy algo nuevo, me transfirieron hace apenas unos 4 meses y ellos son muy reservados, sobre todo el que parece que solo se quita esa mascara de seriedad cuando está rodeado de gente que conoce desde hace mucho y por lo poco que se parece que Kinomoto y Li tienen historia desde hace años... desde la primaria creo.

-¿Amigos de infancia entonces?- pregunto con burla, recordando a su mejor amiga, aquella chica que había estado enamorada de él y que había dejado atrás una vez que no le había servido de nada, esos lazos eran fáciles de romper si sabias donde buscar- no es problema para mi, en cuanto vea la clase de hombre que está interesado en ella, no le importara la opinión de su mejor amigo. Así que, con permiso es tiempo de que ponga en marcha mi plan.

-Shotaro...- dijo en tono de advertencia tratando de frenarlo pero el ya se estaba acercando a tres figuras femeninas.

-Buenos días señoritas- uso su voz aterciopelada, la que sabía que podía derretir a cualquiera.

-Buenos días Fuwa-kun, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?- respondió la chica de cabello largo, de alguna manera la que parecía mas madura.

-Bueno solo quería hablar un rato con ustedes, como saben soy nuevo y me vendría bien hacer nuevos amigos...

-Me alegra que haya tomado esa decisión- sonrió la misma chica con una sonrisita demasiado amable, algo que lo hizo creer que era falsa.

-Vamos Rika, déjate de sutilezas, es obvio que su objetivo no es hacer nuevas amistades, las tres lo sabemos, así que... ¿a quien quiere acercarse? Sakura o Tomoyo?- le pregunto totalmente directa, viendo sus ojos fijamente y sin sentir vergüenza o intimidación.

-¿De que habla?- fingió sorpresa, era muy raro que alguien viera detrás de esa mascara pero la mirada de esa chica le daba a entender que a ella no la engañaba, reviso en su registro mental y lo supo, la razón por la que no se tragaba sus engaños, ella era la novia de Yamazaki, Chiharu si mal no recordaba su nombre, con razón no le creía, salía con un mentiroso profesional.

-Estamos acostumbradas, si fuera por nosotras no sería tan directo- contesto la chica de lentes que apenas aparto sus ojos de libro para dedicarle una mirada despreciativa- así que no queremos que pierda el tiempo, aunque no niego que sería divertido, como sea, ambas están comprometidas, aunque me cuesta creer que no sepa que Sakura se casara pronto con el goleador #1 de su equipo de futbol Fuwa-kun- el deje de burla no paso desapercibido para el pero aunque hubiera querido contestar ellas no le dieron la oportunidad ya que una vez dicho eso emprendieron la marcha una vez mas

-Eres demasiado cruel Naoko

-Solo es directa, no pierde el tiempo probando a gente que ya sabemos como es, eso te lo dejamos a ti Rika.

-Chiharu, tu también eres cruel- rio un poco sonrojada dándole la razón mientras todo era escuchado por el chico al que habían dejado parado con el rostro de piedra unos pasos atrás.

-! ¿Lo sabías?!- le grito a su amigo una vez que lo encontró aun con la sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro

-Por supuesto. La escuela entera lo sabe, su compromiso fue el acontecimiento más grande en esta escuela durante meses

-¿Meses?

-Para ser exactos 6

-Sakura tienes un nuevo admirador- le dijo su amiga una vez que interrumpió la mentira de su novio con un beso

-Es que Sakura es una chica muy linda, siempre lo ha sido... ¿Quién es el nuevo en la lista?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro y largo con un brillo algo maniático en sus ojos

-¿Es... esperen hay una lista?- la castaña estaba algo asustada por la manera en que sus amigas hablaban, como si ella fuera el premio mayor.

-Fuwa- respondió sencillamente Naoko comiendo una galleta y entonces las risas se escucharon por todos lados, sobre todo provenientes de la joven aspirante a diseñadora.

-Me empezaba a preguntar cuando caería...

-Basta Tomoyo, sabes que a Shaoran le molesta mucho este tema- el rostro rojo violento que tiño su rostro solo logro que sus amigos rieran mas.

-¿Que es lo que no me gusta?- pregunto su novio apareciendo de la nada, cargando dos bentos uno de un color verde sobrio, serio pero hermoso y el otro de un suave y alegre color rosa, la combinación parecía rara pero a ella le había encantado, los conocía muy bien, ella se los había regalado, la pareja de bentos le había llamado la atención y le hizo pensar en ellos inmediatamente así que los compro.

-No, nada- contesto aun viendo los almuerzos en sus manos y sonriendo cambio bruscamente de tema- ¿es para mí?

-Por supuesto- contesto entregándole el suyo con sumo cuidado y paciencia y aun con la mortal seriedad cuando estaban en público rodeado de gente desconocida- le prometí a tu padre que desayunarías algo y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Gracias. Eres un excelente cocinero, lo sabes. Adoro cuando cocinas para mí, eres realmente dulce y siempre te preocupas por mí. Te amo Shaoran- acaricio su cara que estaba de un color rojo rubí, la cara que tanto amaba, la que esperaba ver el resto de su vida al despertar, al dormir no importaba, solo quería estar con él para siempre. En ese momento el sol arranco un destello del delicado anillo de compromiso con la gema verde que adornaba el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Yo también te amo Sakura- le susurro antes de besarla tierna y suavemente

-No puedo creer que el frívolo de Li este comprometido con la hermosa Kinomoto!- el grito fue escuchado por muchos compañeros que solo pudieron reír ante su reacción

-Nunca lo entenderías Sho- comento Akira tratando de no burlarse de la cara de su amigo- por cierto, espero hallas aprendido la lección-

Hola gente linda gente que pasa... no le han dado review ni nada por el estilo pero aun asi se que la han visto y me agrada esta historia asi que la seguire subiendo.

Espero les guste y ammm no tengo nada mas que decir que subire pronto lo juro

Bueno si creen qe lo merezco dejen un review abajo n.n


	3. Desgracia

Sakura aun miraba algo atontada el montón de telas que descansaba cuidadosamente doblado en su regazo, y es que ni siquiera se había atrevido a levantarlas después de que Tomoyo las pusiera ahí al despedirse.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto suavemente su novio mirándola de reojo, procurando no apartar mucho la mirada del camino para no provocar un accidente, tenia reflejos rápidos pero no quería arriesgarse, así que bajo la velocidad.

-Si, es solo que no comprendo cómo es que Tomoyo puede diferenciar entre todas estas telas- su gesto mortificado provoco que Shaoran se riera un poco ganándose una mirada reprobadora de su novia- solo observa, yo las veo exactamente igual

-¿Tal vez sea la textura la que cambia no?- trato de ayudarla recordando una conversación con su mejor amigo, el cual tenía la nariz metida en un montón de revistas de moda y libros de combinación y clases de telas, todo ello para tener un tema de conversación con su adorada chica.

-Tal vez...- las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron el material, suave y sedoso, fresco, tuvo que darle la razón pero eso solo quitaba un pequeño peso a la cuestión- ¡los colores también son idénticos! ¡Mira!- alzo un par de color blanco brilloso poniéndoselas casi en la cara- ¿cual es cual?

-¿No son ambos blancos?- pregunto viéndolas de cerca y luego al rostro de la joven quien le sostenía su mirada con decisión.

-¡Exacto! Pero Tomoyo dice que uno es a perlado y el otro neutro... se supone que debo escoger la base del vestido con uno de estos, pero hay más de 12 clases aquí ¡¿Cómo voy a escogerla sin saber cual es cual?!

-Te veras hermosa con cualquiera que escojas, solo lograran realzar tu belleza, no te preocupes por ello

-Shaoran, tu siempre tan comprensivo... ojala Tomoyo fuera tan fácil de convencer- se recargo en el asiento, totalmente cansada después de una tarde entera de estar en casa de su mejor amiga planeando todo, había sido muy astuta al decirle que solo celebrarían el regreso de su amigo, si hubiera sabido sus verdaderas intenciones hubiera inventado alguna excusa. Suspiro- sigo sin entender cómo es que convenció a Eriol de traer todo esto desde Inglaterra.

-Creo que el se ofreció como voluntario- una gota bajo por su cabeza al recordar la llegada de su amigo, vestido tan pulcramente como siempre pero con los brazos llenos de cajas, y más esperaban en el auto, le ofreció su ayuda pero en cuanto vio a la joven diseñadora aventó todo al aire y corrió a abrazarla, reacción parecida a la de ella que dejo a la mitad la prueba de un modelo y corrió a su encuentro casi dejando a su prometida en paños menores- supongo que haría todo por ella.

-Me alegro, ella no se merece menos... además, lo adora quien diría que son perfectos para estar juntos- reprimió una risita al recordarlos de niño y como realmente no eran cercanos, pero si muy observadores y ella supuso que fue una de las cosas que los unió, el brillo maniático en sus ojos cuando hacían una travesura o algo así- son tan iguales

-Supongo que esa es un viva prueba de que no siempre los opuestos se atraen ¿no?- sonrió un poco, esos dos habían jugado muchas veces con él, siempre terminaba cayendo, se complementaban tan bien- justo como nosotros, un par de despistados.

-Y ahora vamos a casarnos- sonrió abiertamente, en aproximadamente 10 meses seria la esposa de Shaoran Li, el único hombre al que realmente había amado. Y aunque no tenían muy bien decidido en donde se establecerían, si se quedarían en Tomoeda donde residían su familia y amigos, se irían a Tokio a la universidad donde ambos querían ampliar sus estudios o sencillamente partirían a Hong Kong donde sus responsabilidades como jefe del clan Li lo esperaban, aun con todo no podía esperar a compartir el resto de su vida con él. - Shaoran, ¿qué haremos cuando nos casemos?

-Aun no tienes que preocuparte por ello, nos quedaremos donde tu decidas- se tenso, había un montón de presión sobre él para que ya tomara las riendas pero él no quería que ella cargara con ese peso, al menos aun no, y ella estaba muy consciente de ello así que lo más seguro es que ambos se mudaran a Hong Kong una vez casados, ya había sacrificado mucho para estar con ella, había llegado su turno.

-¿Sabes? He estado leyendo los escritos que me envió tu mama- siguió acariciando las telas y cambio de tema a uno más importante, su suegra había estado preparándola para sus deberes y ella había aprendido todo lo necesario, algunos le habían gustado más que otros, pero este en especial le hacía mas ilusión que ninguno

-¿Cuales?- se sonrojo pensando en todos, pero especialmente en uno, el que siempre presionaba su madre para que fuera cumplido.

-Había bastantes... pero el que más me llamo la atención fue el de las responsabilidades y deberes como tu esposa- recargo tiernamente su cabeza en su hombro pero el apenas y lo noto demasiado concentrado en no hiperventilar, conocía ese escrito, se lo habían mostrado pero no pensaba que su madre la agobiara así al menos hasta que se hubieran casado- y dice que mi obligación principal es darte un heredero

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso aun, es muy pronto y él o ella vendrán en el momento oportuno- interrumpió nerviosamente, quería formar una familia con Sakura? por supuesto, pero no así y sobre todo no por obligación.- como te dije antes hay algunas reglas que puedes omitir- la joven maestra de cartas poso delicadamente su mano sobre la de él en una sencilla orden: orilla el auto, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para no tener ninguna restricción al acercarse, el obedeció a regañadientes y estaciono en una calle completamente desierta.-¿por qué siempre te hago caso?

-Porque me amas- se encogió de hombros y se acerco mas, casi sentándose en su regazo- en cuanto a nuestro hijo, no puedo esperar para conocerlo- dicho esto comenzó a besarlo, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza, olvidando todo lo demás, amaba que hiciera eso, por lo que respondió el beso con entusiasmo pero entonces recordó que lo hacía por obligación

-Sakura, no tienes que hacerlo...- trato de enfocarse pero las manos de ella en su cuello no se lo permitían, además, ¿en qué momento había terminado ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él?- no quiero que lo veas como obligación...

-No lo hago- interrumpió mientras acariciaba sus brazos, sabía que tenía miedo de que toda su responsabilidad la hiciera salir corriendo pero ella lo amaba, y el hecho de tenerlo a él hacía que lo demás palideciera en comparación- quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, quiero tener al fruto del gran amor que nos tenemos, tener en mis brazos a una pequeña replica de ti y verlo crecer, amarlo como te amo a ti, ser la única que pueda darte esa clase de felicidad.

-Ying Fa...- susurro con la voz y ojos llenos de amor antes de cerrar la distancia y besarla con desesperación. Para ella escuchar el mote cariñoso que él le había dado fue como encender cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, tembló al sentir las caricias en su espalda y solo en ese momento se permitió deslizar sus manos de los brazos al pecho y continuar bajando, alzo un poco su camisa acariciando los músculos de su abdomen, sintiendo como temblaba ante su roce, amaba sentirlo de esa manera, sabiendo que era la única que lo había visto así.

Los besos del joven chino bajaron su intensidad al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, no era la primera vez que estaban juntos de esa forma, después de todo el ya le pertenecía al igual que ella a él, pero estaban en un lugar público por dios, debía tranquilizarse antes de que alguien los viera, si seguía así ya no podría calmarse... su cerebro se apago al sentir los labios de su prometida en si cuello, su punto débil... sus dedos se enterraron en la cadera de su compañera haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido, su boca se dirigió a la delicada piel de su garganta y succiono dejando una marca, la levanto suavemente dejándola en el asiento del pasajero mientras el luchaba con el cinturón de seguridad que lo inmovilizaba demasiado para su gusto, ella sonrió divertida viendo la desesperación de su novio.

Los dos estaban demasiado abstraídos en lo que hacían como para escuchar el chirrido de las llantas del camión que trato de frenar o ver las luces que se acercaban desde atrás, no fue hasta que sintieron el impacto que lo notaron, el auto golpeo su cajuela enviándolos con fuerza hacia el frente, donde se deslizaron hasta encontrarse con un poste. Salieron disparados hacia el parabrisas pero el cinturón del joven lo regreso con fuerza al asiento provocándole un fuerte dolor en la espalda, lo mismo le pasa a la dueña de la cartas pero al no contar con ningún tipo de protección atravesó el parabrisas quedando con medio cuerpo fuera.

-Sakura...- lo último que vio fue al amor de su vida con mucha sangre en la cabeza y sin parecer respirar, entonces la inconsciencia se lo llevo.

El sonido lejano de dos celulares corto el silencio de la ya no tan apacible noche.

-Crees que estoy presionando mucho a Sakura?- pregunto la hermosa joven Daidouji a su novio mientras se cepillaba el cabello

-Creo que esa es tu manera de ser y que ella está acostumbrada... y que te agradece porque sin ti no sabría ni por dónde empezar- el joven ingles no apartaba su mirada de ella, dios, la amaba demasiado, no imaginaba su vida sin ella

-Eriol...- le regreso la mirada a través del espejo, quien diría que él era el destinado para que ella supiera lo que era el amor, ¿había amado antes? probablemente pero no a este nivel en el que eres capaz de dar la vida por esta persona.

-Aunque tal vez tu deberías hacer todo el trabajo del vestido, probablemente ella este enloqueciendo ahora.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto caminando hasta el que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama y se dejo caer en su regazo, el no perdió el tiempo y rodeo su fino talle

-Claro, no todos tienen tu talento- beso su hombro delicadamente y sonrió al ver como su piel se ponía de gallina en ese lugar

-Creo que debería llamarla antes de que enloquezca- se estiro un poco para alcanzar su celular en el buro pero ante la negativa de su novio a soltarla tuvo que pedírselo a él- está ocupado- se rindió después del 3 timbre

-Quieres que hable con Shaoran?- pregunto después de ver su expresión preocupada, ella asintió y el marco el numero si recibir respuesta

-Seguro se distrajeron un poco en el camino- comento Fujitaka algo nervioso después de esperar a su hija y novio casi durante una hora ya.

-Si, solo espero que no les hagas una escena Touya- Yukito volteo a verlo de reojo sintiendo un nerviosismo que no provenía de él, sino de un ser en su interior que se debatía entre quedarse sentado en la cocina de su ama en su forma falsa o transformarse y salir a buscarla.

-Iré a llamarla otra vez- se levanto tranquilamente y sin decir nada, ni siquiera molesto lo que extraño a los demás y es que no tenía tiempo para esos sentimientos su pecho le dolía y le era difícil respirar, solo se había sentido así una vez... la noche en que su madre... borro esos pensamientos y volvió a marcar- rayos Sakura ¿!donde estas?! ¡Vamos aparece ya!- volvió a marcar sin recibir respuesta.

Mientras tanto un pequeño peluche caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro en el quicio de la ventana viendo de vez en cuando la calle esperando ver el auto blanco que tanto le molestaba- Sakurita

Una sensación desesperada se sumo al vacio de su estomago y se dirigió a la fuente, el cajón donde su dueña guardaba las cartas, lo saco rápidamente y abrió el libro permitiendo a las cartas salir con un brillo apagado, todas lo rodearon y al tocarlas la sensación era helada.

-Sakura- trato de gritar pero el resultado solo fue un susurro lleno de horror y dolor

-Kerberos- la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un muy pálido y asustado Yue que también sintió el dolor y desesperación de las cartas y no perdió tiempo se disculpo como Yukito y corrió escaleras arriba transformándose a la mitad del camino.

-Yue...- no fueron necesarias mas palabras los ojos y expresión del otro guardián fueron suficientes. Las cartas también lo rodearon a él y pudo sentir el mismo frio que su compañero anteriormente, el frio helado de la muerte.

En Hong Kong una joven china tomaba el te tranquilamente mientras su tía se explayaba con ella acerca de la vida que tendría una vez que ella dejara sus responsabilidades y las heredara su único hijo

-Tía Irean, deberías hablarlo primero con el- sonrió encantadoramente y deposito delicadamente la taza verde sobre la mesa, justo como le habían enseñado.

-Mei Lin, tu siempre defendiendo a tu primo.

-Por supuesto... - justo cuando iba a levantarla una vez más el artefacto se cuarteo rompiendo el símbolo de la familia grabado por la mitad. Ambas se vieron sorprendidas y con el pánico creciente antes de que la matriarca se levantara buscando un teléfono- Shaoran...- susurro la chica antes de abrazar la pequeña taza verde perteneciente al juego de te favorito de su primo y llorar.

* * *

**Bueno lindas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic. No se si es muy bueno realmente ya que he notado que no tiene muchas visitas pero lleva años en mi cabeza y por fin fue tomando forma y decidió salir asi que quise compartirlo.**

**Como sea si creen que lo merezco les molesto con un review onegai**

**Ja ne**


End file.
